My Paper Heart
by roseredsdesire
Summary: Cheryl Blossom's life was forever changed, on that fateful summer day. When her brothers plans unraveled a darkness descends, upon her life as her light is extinguished. This is the story before the tragedy and how one South Side Serpent, finds and brings her back to life. An bit of origin story for Cheryl and Toni, #choni in later chapters.
1. My Paper Heart An Introduction

**_My Paper Heart – _**is a completely all new story, very different from my others – also it's not in the fandom I usually write for. This beautifully heartbreaking story came over me - while I was driving home, it was a long drive. Therefore, I had a lot of free time to think. Writing for the _**#Choni**_ ship is powerfully, nerve wracking – it's a popular and beloved one. Also, **Cheryl is my favorite character on Riverdale.** I look forward to all the connections I'll make – with you the reader. All while delving deeper into the unequally and passionate inter-personal relationships between Toni and Cheryl. I promise we'll get there my loves.

I don't own any of these amazing characters! All thanks to the beloved Archie.

This story will be rated **M. **

The prologue is sectioned off into parts, it would be to long otherwise. We won't see any #Choni until much later. It will come through don't worry.

**The Pairings – **

In the prologue – Jason x Polly / Cheryl x Heather

In the story - Cheryl x Toni / Jughead x Betty /Archie x Veronica and Josie / Toni x Jughead / implied Cheryl x Archie / Toni x _ /

_Yes #Choni is end game but it will be a slow burn to get there. _

**Summary:** Cheryl Blossom's life was forever changed, on that fateful summer day. When her brothers plan unraveled a darkness descends, upon her life as her light is extinguished. This is the story before the tragedy and how one South Side Serpent, finds and brings her back to life. As Riverdale is overcome by tragedy, Cheryl must learn to cope with the death of her brother. As Toni bares witness to the North side's descent into purgatory, she feels the ever increasingly pull to the beautiful redhead, who was left behind. This is the unequally different story, of one a pink haired South Side Spirants view, as her heartbreak drives her directly into Cheryl's life.

**_Warning(s)_** somewhat graphic violence of a child – crude language – **lesbian sex**


	2. Part I

**_Part I _**

_They were as alike as they were different, Cheryl and Jason. Born with porcelain skin, dark expressive eyes and coppery red hair, the twins had the classic looks that caused jealousy. To look at them was to envy them; picture perfect, rich and gorgeous. Though few knew the truth - the firestorm of abuse and the enormous secrets behind those gates of Thornhill. Jason the golden boy groomed to inherit his family's maple business and his older sister Cheryl, the nightmare child._

* * *

The grass felt prickly against Cheryl's soft skin as she lay in velvet darkness. Tears threading down her alabaster cheeks, the stars the only light in the night. As usual, she'd been unable to sleep – the mansion seeming, clawing and stealing her breath away - within the walls.

She'd walked across their park, passed their pool, and nearly to the forest. As she'd carefully climbed the hill, she frequented – Cheryl Blossom loved the stars.

She pulled her nightgown tightly around her knees. She refused to shiver -it was weak. The saltness of her tears and the coolness of midnight summer breeze teased her russet curls.

He sought her out that night, laying on the hill behind their home.

"Cheryl" he said softy.

She gasped, quickly swallowing her tears, '"JJ, you scared me.'"

Her voice thick with her tears, she couldn't hide her sadness. He knew, he always knew - but he gave what little respect he could and he didn't ask.

They stayed that way awhile, Cheryl speaking about the constellations and stars. She hadn't expected her brother to follow her, but it was welcome.

Jason nodded and listened until she ran out words.

She was so different from him. He thought, so restless and lost, while he loved their life and never wanted to leave Riverdale. He eagerly awaiting the day, he'd take over the family business. His sister was haunted, he could see the pain behind her chocolate eyes. She wanted something, he didn't - freedom.

"I can't believe summer is going so fast" he said as means to encouraging her to talk. He didn't want to fall into an awkward sadness.

"I can't wait to get back to Pembrooke."

Cheryl sniffed "You would Jason, back to your perfect life."

He'd immediately regretted he'd brought up their private day school.

* * *

_The Blossom twins lived what seemed the perfect life, in the mansion, at the edge of Riverdale. A life of money and entitlement, vacations in Switzerland and cruising the Mediterranean. The grand parties and their name Blossom Maple Syrup, synonymous with Riverdale culture. They'd never attended public school, their parents thought it distasteful. Instead, they attended Pembrooke Academy in the nearby town of the same name, adjacent to Greendale. Jason the all-American boy who played Football and Water Polo his grades never quite as important nor as high as Cheryl's. While he preferred to enjoy a more jocular life his sister was serious and determined to achieve academic success. As his room was covered with Football memorabilia and his sports encompassments Cheryl's room had a cork board covered in her road to Highsmith College._

* * *

"Hey, we'll be in 7th grade in the new wing, come on Cheryl I'm sure everything will be better..." he trailed off.

Cheryl said nothing. Her stomach in tight knots at the prospect. Her anxiety washing over her again, just thinking of school. The place she hated most; _it was lonely_ – constantly watching everyone pass her over hardly living.

She loved Jason more than anything, he was after all her only friend. He was her entire world, the only light in the darkness of Thornhill. Always patient and soft spoken with her. He never ignored her and never limited his affections. She was constantly terrified she'd lose him. He was popular and his social life always packed at Pembrooke Academy.

While she was overlooked in school, summer was divine. She cherished these summer days; endless time with her Jason and her Nanna Rose who dotted on the 'd spend hours with her at Thistle House, they'd ride their horses, picnics, boat rides, they'd go to work the Twilight Drive-In and to Pops. They never spent a moment apart, perfection to Cheryl. She sometimes wondered if her brother was happy, but as if on cue, he squeezed her hand and smiled.

Jason always sensing her sadness he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you sissy" he said playfully.

Cheryl felt the coldness begin to ebb away, at his gentleness. "I love you too JJ."

He meant every word; her sadness broke his heart. He often thought back to when she'd wanted her own birthday party when they'd been children. He watched her pain when no one arrived, finally insisting they share a birthday, to spare her this added heartache. She was his best friend and he constantly worried about her. What would happen when life would force them to grow apart? He loved the summer months, Cheryl seemed so much more at ease. He ached to think she'd spend another school year friendless.

"I don't know what I'd do without you"Cheryl murmured sleepily.

"You'll never have to, sis' he said immediately. "You're stuck with me but - we should probably go in before mother" he said with distaste "finds us out of bed."

"You go on JJ" she said wistfully "I think I want to stay a little longer."

He sighed but nodded. "Alright, Cheryl but please don't catch cold. We have plans tomorrow, remember?" He said all smiles.

How could she ever forget, it was the fourth of July, it was their special tradition to take their boat on Sweetwater River.

"I didn't and you wouldn't let me anyway," She found herself pushing a false cheerfulness into her voice.

He smirked that was true, _why mess with a good thing._ He was so grateful she wasn't sad anymore.

"I'll be in soon" she said softy.

He left her there on the hill watching the stars as the darkness closed in on her again.

* * *

In the moments we cherish most, we lose track of time. Summer was like that for Cheryl, as summer slipped away like the sun fading over the mountains. She blinked and it was all but gone, Autumn fast approaching. Her heart pounded with dread as the day fast approached their return to Pembrooke.

Jason was so excited though he tried to hide it from his sisters' prying eyes. He couldn't wait to get back on the football field. Summer was all about Cheryl, but school he felt guilty acknowledging wasn't. It was no wonder she felt left out. He hoped she'd make at least one friend this year. He still gave her so much of his time without complaint willingly. He just nervously thought of the day he'd end up getting a girlfriend. He'd been able to avoid it in years past, but he was trying for captain of the football team this year. He felt a sickening dread, thinking of having to split his time between his best friend and a girlfriend.

The night before the twins return to Pembrooke, Cheryl was lost in a plan. She wasn't going to have another socially dead year, she was determined. She pushed her long coppery locks behind her headband slowly, lost in thought. The best course of action she reasoned, was to create a bulleted list. It didn't take long until she thought to create a small group of new, lost and otherwise socially insignificant, girls. They shouldn't know much about her, that was important too. She'd need to have that mask of mystery, so she'd be brave enough.

Together they'd build their group for one reason- to be popular. She had the money – the means she just needed friends. She'd never be alone again. _Never_.

September passed, Cheryl always observing the other girls – with determination. She had such a glint in her eyes again. He wondered but didn't ask though as football took over, he soon forgot.

As Homecoming fast approached, the eldest twin began to lose hope. She was back in the library for lunch every day. She'd read most of the age appropriate books in the public area years ago. Her interest, now, peeked when she realized - new doors were open to her. The Pembrooke housed some books for the older students and teachers. She'd always wanted access, but due to her class wasn't allowed. Now she took full advantage.

It was a Wednesday, the day her life began to change. She carefully selected a book and found a cozy chair, having quickly eaten her lunch. Normally should have easily lost herself, but today was different.

She sighed as she stood up to return it. As her eyes combed the stakes, she noticed a girl she'd seen a few times. She must've been new. She thought of her plan – her heart racing. She might be perfect; she'd been waiting to approach her. She'd just been too nervous to do it, surrounded by other students. She took a tentative step and then another slowly.

The sunshine streaming in through the bay windows behind was giving her an ethereal look. Cheryl winced it almost hurt to look at her. Her stomach was in knots, she'd always been painfully shy – never having the confidence of Jason. He was beloved by their family and his natural self-reliance encouraged everyone to be his friend.

She took another step chastising herself for being weak. She'd planned and she never gave up -she was a Blossom. She finally sat down across from the girl. She clutched her book to her chest like a life preserver. _Now what?_

Saved from further thought, as the girl looked up. Her big soulful green eyes meeting coffee with a quizzical look. Cheryl froze speechless, confusion eminent on her face.

"Can I help you?" said the stranger cautiously, a soft smile on her lips.

Cheryl blushed nervously, _say something._

The girl tried again, this time placing her book down on the table. "Hi there," she said softly.

_Do something say something._

"Can I help you?"

"I... I...I" she stuttered out. "I've read almost all the books in this library; I can't find anything that interests me."

The girl nodded encouragingly.

"So, I was wondering, you seem really engrossed in your book...could you recommend something?" Her cheeks nearly as red as her hair, she waited. _Okay that sounded convincing._

Now it was her turn to look shy, a blush on her soft olive cheeks.

"Oh, this old book..." she murmured "it's not really that good. I've read it a million times."

Cheryl looked down at the title, Annie on My Mind, before she flipped it over and clutched it to her chest. A perfect mirroring of Cheryl's stance.

The conversation seemed over, and Cheryl felt hopeless. She'd been so brave, but this girl clearly saw her as odd and distasteful. She felt hot unshed tears behind her eyes, and she bit her lip, as she got up turning away.

"Wait" the girl spoke again "where are you going? I thought you wanted a book recommendation?"

Cheryl immediately turned back, a curiously adorable expression on her face.

_Say something _– "Yes I'd like that."

"Aw okay good, by the way, my name is Heather Alanna Langley." She said in her uniquely rich southern accent.

Cheryl continued to blush. "Ah, nice to meet you Heather, my name is Cheryl – Cheryl Marjorie Blossom."

"Then I'm very glad to meet Cheryl Blossom." Heather said smiling.

"Likewise, Heather" Cheryl spoke happily.

"So, give me some book recommendations?"

Heather continued to smile. "My pleasure."

* * *

Cheryl still couldn't believe she'd talked to the new girl, Heather. Her heart was still pounding as though she'd run a marathon by the end of the day.

She pulled her red coat around herself, the chill of the October breeze, blowing her hair.

They'd talked until the bell rang, Heather loved to read, and she had a lot of books to recommend. Cheryl had instantly felt drawn to her. She'd been disappointed when the period ended. Heather had said they'd catch up the next day. She asked, would Cheryl be in the library around the same time. Cheryl had assured her that yes she would before parting ways.

As she stood on the curb, waiting for their driver, she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Someone's in a rush, huh Blossom?" came a familiar voice.

Cheryl felt her heart clench with nervousness as she turned to smile at Heather.

"Hey Langley and yes, I'm kinda chilly."

Heather chuckled and nodded. "The cold did kind of sneak up, though to be honest, I'm not used to this kind of weather in general."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well I'm new here, somehow I neglected to mention that earlier..."

Cheryl gave Heather her best encouraging smile, hoping she'd continue.

"My family is from Savannah Georgia, but my dad's business brought us north."

She shivered visibly and Cheryl had the overwhelming desire to offer Heather her extra sweater. Instead she blushed and looked down shyly. "Are you waiting for...?"

"My step monster" Heather sniffed.

"Aw ohh..."

"It's okay Blossom" she said "my parents have been separated for two years now. I chose to live with my dad, my mum is a jetsetter and refuses to parent me."

Cheryl felt rather envious how nice it would be if her abusive mother disappeared too.

"But hey," Heather said suddenly breaking the redhead's thought process. "She's always late, maybe I could call her and tell her to meet me somewhere. I'd be down to getting a bite to eat, how about you?"

She felt her heart stop and a blush rising in her cheeks. _Did she just ask me to hang out?_

"I mean it's okay if..."

"N...n...o... I'd lov...like that." Cheryl stuttered, shyly.

"Yay!" Heather said enthusiastically "I really didn't want to go home yet anyway!"

"Alright well," the eldest Blossom twin said thoughtfully "we could go to the local diner?" _Not Pops _– That place was hers and Jason's.

"I know this place in downtown Pembrooke, the Starlight Diner." In truth, she'd only seen it from the car as she'd been driven out of town. She'd never been invited there or invited anyone herself. The Starlight was a local hot spot and date place she realized and her cheeks turned scarlet.

"I love diner food!" Heather interrupted. "When we lived in Canada when I was little, my daddy used to take me every Saturday."

She was almost wistful, Cheryl thought again wishing she could give some sort of comfort to Heather.

"Well then call your step monster" she said smiling "and my driver can take us there."

Heather didn't waste any time and with her company the wait wasn't excruciating. They soon found themselves in the back of the town car on the way to the Starlight Diner.

* * *

Heather ordered a chocolate milkshake and Cheryl ordered her usual a strawberry. As Elvis's song '**good luck charm**' played the girls sat in comfortable silence.

Cheryl decided to be the one to speak first. "So how do you like living in Pembrooke?"

"Actually, I live in Greendale" she said smiling. "It's not bad we have a big house and a huge yard for my dog Sasha. It's just me, Lauren that's my step mom's name" she made a face laughing "and my dad. I have an older step sister, but she's in college. How about you, Cheryl?"

Other than Jason, or Nanna Rose she'd never had anyone interested in herself. She felt nervous bit her lip thoughtfully. "Well, I live in Riverdale, my parents own the Blossom Maple Syrup company."

"Oh my god!" Heather said clapping her hands in delight. "I use your syrup every weekend on my pancakes! You're so tasty." She blushed realizing what she'd said.

Cheryl's mouth gaped; her heart fluttered.

"I mean the syrup is so tasty" Heather gasped.

Cheryl felt disappointed, but she didn't know why. It wasn't proper what Heather said. All the same she couldn't understand why such a simple slip would make her feel so many things. She sighed, "our business is on the grounds of Thornhill. I am a twin too," she said cautiously. As an entire new set of worries started to overwhelm her.

"A twin!"

"Yes, his name is Jason."

"No, not the captain of the football team?"

"Yes, that's him."

"I wasn't sure, I figured you would be related, you share the same last name."

"Ah, yeah, he's my best friend – _my only friend_ – he's a sweetheart."

"You're so lucky, I've always wanted a sibling I could be close to, but Melanie doesn't care about me at all."

"Her loss" Cheryl said blushing.

"Probably" Heather said laughing, "but now I have you! So, who needs her!"

Cheryl's face was one of shock, though she tried to hide it. Heather smiled softly and reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Cheryl" she said gently.

I think so too" Cheryl said, blushing as she saw Heather was still holding her hand.

* * *

**_Authors note : Please read and review _**🍒**_ it means the world. This story is also on Wattpad and soon Achieve of Our Own. _**

**_Another update is coming soon - I've written up to nearly chapter 1. There will be more frequent updates until chapter one. Then I'll adhere to a schedule of posting on Wednesdays. _**

**_ Favorite and Follow_****_ \- I am also on Instagram - cheryl_marjorie_bombshell _**

**_All my love CB _**


	3. Part II

In the moments we cherish most, we lose track of time. Summer was like that for Cheryl, as summer slipped away like the sun fading over the mountains. She blinked and it was all but gone, Autumn fast approaching. Her heart pounded with dread as the day fast approached their return to Pembrooke.

Jason was so excited though he tried to hide it from his sisters' prying eyes. He couldn't wait to get back on the football field. Summer was all about Cheryl, but school he felt guilty acknowledging wasn't. It was no wonder she felt left out. He hoped she'd make at least one friend this year. He still gave her so much of his time without complaint willingly. He just nervously thought of the day he'd end up getting a girlfriend. He'd been able to avoid it in years past, but he was trying for captain of the football team this year. He felt a sickening dread, thinking of having to split his time between his best friend and a girlfriend.

The night before the twins return to Pembrooke, Cheryl was lost in a plan. She wasn't going to have another socially dead year, she was determined. She pushed her long coppery locks behind her headband slowly, lost in thought. The best course of action she reasoned, was to create a bulleted list. It didn't take long until she thought to create a small group of new, lost and otherwise socially insignificant, girls. They shouldn't know much about her, that was important too. She'd need to have that mask of mystery, so she'd be brave enough.

Together they'd build their group for one reason- to be popular. She had the money – the means she just needed friends. She'd never be alone again. _Never_.

September passed, Cheryl always observing the other girls – with determination. She had such a glint in her eyes again. He wondered but didn't ask though as football took over, he soon forgot.

As Homecoming fast approached, the eldest twin began to lose hope. She was back in the library for lunch every day. She'd read most of the age appropriate books in the public area years ago. Her interest, now, peeked when she realized - new doors were open to her. The Pembrooke housed some books for the older students and teachers. She'd always wanted access, but due to her class wasn't allowed. Now she took full advantage.

It was a Wednesday, the day her life began to change. She carefully selected a book and found a cozy chair, having quickly eaten her lunch. Normally should have easily lost herself, but today was different.

She sighed as she stood up to return it. As her eyes combed the stakes, she noticed a girl she'd seen a few times. She must've been new. She thought of her plan – her heart racing. She might be perfect; she'd been waiting to approach her. She'd just been too nervous to do it, surrounded by other students. She took a tentative step and then another slowly.

The sunshine streaming in through the bay windows behind was giving her an ethereal look. Cheryl winced it almost hurt to look at her. Her stomach was in knots, she'd always been painfully shy – never having the confidence of Jason. He was beloved by their family and his natural self-reliance encouraged everyone to be his friend.

She took another step chastising herself for being weak. She'd planned and she never gave up -she was a Blossom. She finally sat down across from the girl. She clutched her book to her chest like a life preserver. _Now what?_

Saved from further thought, as the girl looked up. Her big soulful green eyes meeting coffee with a quizzical look. Cheryl froze speechless, confusion eminent on her face.

"Can I help you?" said the stranger cautiously, a soft smile on her lips.

Cheryl blushed nervously, _say something._

The girl tried again, this time placing her book down on the table. "Hi there," she said softly.

_Do something say something._

"Can I help you?"

"I... I...I" she stuttered out. "I've read almost all the books in this library; I can't find anything that interests me."

The girl nodded encouragingly.

"So, I was wondering, you seem really engrossed in your book...could you recommend something?" Her cheeks nearly as red as her hair, she waited. _Okay that sounded convincing._

Now it was her turn to look shy, a blush on her soft olive cheeks.

"Oh, this old book..." she murmured "it's not really that good. I've read it a million times."

Cheryl looked down at the title, Annie on My Mind, before she flipped it over and clutched it to her chest. A perfect mirroring of Cheryl's stance.

The conversation seemed over, and Cheryl felt hopeless. She'd been so brave, but this girl clearly saw her as odd and distasteful. She felt hot unshed tears behind her eyes, and she bit her lip, as she got up turning away.

"Wait" the girl spoke again "where are you going? I thought you wanted a book recommendation?"

Cheryl immediately turned back, a curiously adorable expression on her face.

_Say something _– "Yes I'd like that."

"Aw okay good, by the way, my name is Heather Alanna Langley." She said in her uniquely rich southern accent.

Cheryl continued to blush. "Ah, nice to meet you Heather, my name is Cheryl – Cheryl Marjorie Blossom."

"Then I'm very glad to meet Cheryl Blossom." Heather said smiling.

"Likewise, Heather" Cheryl spoke happily.

"So, give me some book recommendations?"

Heather continued to smile. "My pleasure."

* * *

Cheryl still couldn't believe she'd talked to the new girl, Heather. Her heart was still pounding as though she'd run a marathon by the end of the day.

She pulled her red coat around herself, the chill of the October breeze, blowing her hair.

They'd talked until the bell rang, Heather loved to read, and she had a lot of books to recommend. Cheryl had instantly felt drawn to her. She'd been disappointed when the period ended. Heather had said they'd catch up the next day. She asked, would Cheryl be in the library around the same time. Cheryl had assured her that yes she would before parting ways.

As she stood on the curb, waiting for their driver, she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Someone's in a rush, huh Blossom?" came a familiar voice.

Cheryl felt her heart clench with nervousness as she turned to smile at Heather.

"Hey Langley and yes, I'm kinda chilly."

Heather chuckled and nodded. "The cold did kind of sneak up, though to be honest, I'm not used to this kind of weather in general."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well I'm new here, somehow I neglected to mention that earlier..."

Cheryl gave Heather her best encouraging smile, hoping she'd continue.

"My family is from Savannah Georgia, but my dad's business brought us north."

She shivered visibly and Cheryl had the overwhelming desire to offer Heather her extra sweater. Instead she blushed and looked down shyly. "Are you waiting for...?"

"My step monster" Heather sniffed.

"Aw ohh..."

"It's okay Blossom" she said "my parents have been separated for two years now. I chose to live with my dad, my mum is a jetsetter and refuses to parent me."

Cheryl felt rather envious how nice it would be if her abusive mother disappeared too.

"But hey," Heather said suddenly breaking the redhead's thought process. "She's always late, maybe I could call her and tell her to meet me somewhere. I'd be down to getting a bite to eat, how about you?"

She felt her heart stop and a blush rising in her cheeks. _Did she just ask me to hang out?_

"I mean it's okay if..."

"N...n...o... I'd lov...like that." Cheryl stuttered, shyly.

"Yay!" Heather said enthusiastically "I really didn't want to go home yet anyway!"

"Alright well," the eldest Blossom twin said thoughtfully "we could go to the local diner?" _Not Pops _– That place was hers and Jason's.

"I know this place in downtown Pembrooke, the Starlight Diner." In truth, she'd only seen it from the car as she'd been driven out of town. She'd never been invited there or invited anyone herself. The Starlight was a local hot spot and date place she realized and her cheeks turned scarlet.

"I love diner food!" Heather interrupted. "When we lived in Canada when I was little, my daddy used to take me every Saturday."

She was almost wistful, Cheryl thought again wishing she could give some sort of comfort to Heather.

"Well then call your step monster" she said smiling "and my driver can take us there."

Heather didn't waste any time and with her company the wait wasn't excruciating. They soon found themselves in the back of the town car on the way to the Starlight Diner.

* * *

Heather ordered a chocolate milkshake and Cheryl ordered her usual a strawberry. As Elvis's song '**good luck charm**' played the girls sat in comfortable silence.

Cheryl decided to be the one to speak first. "So how do you like living in Pembrooke?"

"Actually, I live in Greendale" she said smiling. "It's not bad we have a big house and a huge yard for my dog Sasha. It's just me, Lauren that's my step mom's name" she made a face laughing "and my dad. I have an older step sister, but she's in college. How about you, Cheryl?"

Other than Jason, or Nanna Rose she'd never had anyone interested in herself. She felt nervous bit her lip thoughtfully. "Well, I live in Riverdale, my parents own the Blossom Maple Syrup company."

"Oh my god!" Heather said clapping her hands in delight. "I use your syrup every weekend on my pancakes! You're so tasty." She blushed realizing what she'd said.

Cheryl's mouth gaped; her heart fluttered.

"I mean the syrup is so tasty" Heather gasped.

Cheryl felt disappointed, but she didn't know why. It wasn't proper what Heather said. All the same she couldn't understand why such a simple slip would make her feel so many things. She sighed, "our business is on the grounds of Thornhill. I am a twin too," she said cautiously. As an entire new set of worries started to overwhelm her.

"A twin!"

"Yes, his name is Jason."

"No, not the captain of the football team?"

"Yes, that's him."

"I wasn't sure, I figured you would be related, you share the same last name."

"Ah, yeah, he's my best friend – _my only friend_ – he's a sweetheart."

"You're so lucky, I've always wanted a sibling I could be close to, but Melanie doesn't care about me at all."

"Her loss" Cheryl said blushing.

"Probably" Heather said laughing, "but now I have you! So, who needs her!"

Cheryl's face was one of shock, though she tried to hide it. Heather smiled softly and reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Cheryl" she said gently.

"I think so too" Cheryl said, blushing as she saw Heather was still holding her hand.

**_Authors note : Please read and review _**🍒**_ it means the world. I've written up to part chapter 1. The prologue is 10 parts in all. So another update is coming soon. - CB _** ️


End file.
